Town of River Run
River-Run is a town located North of the Village of Martsirt, located on the southern edge of the continent of Alrand. River Run is a wretched hive of scum and villainy. Centered around the Neva river, long ago it was a bustling trading outpost of a great empire. The city was lost to the empire during a major war with barbarians, never to be recovered again. In the centuries since then rule over the city has changed hands many times. Currently there is no central authority over the city. It has existed in a state of lawlessness for many, many years. The climate is humid and semi-tropical. The Neva River's waters, once pristine, are now a soup of polluted muck. The streets are lined with refuse. The lack of central authority in the city has made it an ideal haven for vice. Criminals and fiends of all sorts constantly pass through the city gates; bandits, smugglers, pirates, and bounty hunters, just to name a few. However, few of them make a permanent home there. Those that have settled there inevitably join up with one of the many gangs that war for turf in the city. The gangs are the defacto rulers of the city and they divide up mostly along racial lines. If you pass through their territory expect to pay a toll or pick a fight. Unless that is, you are a messenger for Smalls. His messengers have the sole right to free passage throughout the city. No wants to piss off Smalls. He might cut off their nookie. Smalls is the owner and proprietor of the premiere brothel in all of River Run. Simply called "Smalls'", it's a five story hostel of sin where you can find practically any girl to suit your fancy. Humans, dwarves, halflings, elves; take your pick. Food, libations, and gambling are also in ample supply. Smalls oversees it all with his partner and loving wife Pearl. She is the Madam of the brothel. While Smalls serves up spirits and makes the deals, she tends to the needs of the girls. Together they have seven sons who help them run the joint. Smalls' brothel is considered neutral ground by the gangs of River Run. If they have something to hash out that rises above the level of knives and fists, they'll meet at Smalls'. The gang-members who bed the women of the brothel have also been known to spill their guts over pillow-talk. For these reasons, Smalls and Pearl are great sources of information about the goings-on of River Run. Smalls and Pearl put on jovial and welcoming faces for their customers. Their business is pleasure and they want to make sure everyone has a good time. But if you cross them- cheat them out of money or hurt the girls- expect consequences. Their sons are a bunch of bruisers who enjoy nothing more than breaking up the drudgery of their day with a good beating. If your transgression is especially egregious, they'll slit your damn throat and feed your corpse to the pigs.